


YGOTAS: Sad Idiots

by NintendoGal55



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abridged Universe, Counseling Evil, Idiots in Love, Little Kuriboh, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Regret, Sad, Silly, Thiefshipping, YGOTAS, Yu-Gi-Oh the Abridged Series - Freeform, cybering, depressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoGal55/pseuds/NintendoGal55
Summary: Set in Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series during the "Counseling Evil" videos by LittleKuriboh. Marik and Bakura, both in their separate places, are sad idiots and pining for each other. Melvin and Ryou (respectively) sure as heck aren't helping matters. What are a couple of lovesick, emotionally stunted villains to do?
Relationships: Yami Bakura/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Part 1: Marik (and Melvin too!)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! For all of my followers, I'm sure you might be surprised to see this story, right? I don't blame you, I never expected to do this either! But here we are. I've been a longtime fan of LittleKuriboh and his Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Series, which needs no introduction. 
> 
> Also, thanks to him, my enjoyment of Thiefshipping has risen. Mostly with his versions, mind you. I just can't get enough of his Marik and Bakura being so totally hilarious... and gay. I've been of enjoying for a few years now and I'm even more hooked than before! :D
> 
> This is based heavily on the “Counseling Evil” videos, which isn't finished yet, and so everything here is purely speculative. Like a midquel. I would say maybe it takes place before Part 2, at least before Marik meets with Bandit Keith. I don't know, don't think too hard about it and come to your own conclusions if you would rather!
> 
> So there will be quite a lot of liberties here and there. I'm also vastly inspired by LK's fanfics “Midknight on the Oasis” and of course “Marik and Bakura Go To Censored Town” in spirit of writing this! If you're a fan of his work, you like his Thiefshipping silliness, I highly recommend you read those fanfics! They're awesome and way better than this one. ;)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it! It's sad and emotional, but I did all I could to insert silly stuff.

“Frig off!”

This was yelled toward nothing in particular. Though the only other sound in the room was the laptop playing sad songs or songs about missing your partner after they left you. Or both. Most of the time, he sang along with them, but sometimes he would sit there with nothing but the sounds of his sobs and sniffles.

He was glad to be away from the _traitors_ at the Evil Council for a while and mope in peace. How could he not, everything was going as badly as they could right now, and all because Bakura left. Marik sighed sadly and stared at the floor, the Millenium Rod clutched loosely in his hand.

It was humiliating, but undeniable that he'd been crying a lot since that fateful day. The pain still remained, lingering in his entire being and threatening to make him explode. But hopefully that wouldn't happen. Stranger things were possible!

Even with the possibility of seeing a mentor to further enhance his evilness, Marik still felt just as empty, just as lost, and just as sullen. Nothing cheered him up. He tried watching his favourite movie, nothing. He tried watching funny videos on YouTube, nothing. He tried breaking into Yugi's house to re-arrange his sock drawer, but his Grandpa was prattling on about a bunch of nonsense, and wishing he were dead.

Marik could remember thinking that if Bakura were with him, he'd surely say something like, “That can be arranged.” and then pull out a knife. Then Yugi would show up, possibly trailed by his friends, the Pharaoh would take over and it would lead to an extremely tedious card game that would last for maybe five or six episodes. Maybe it would be a two-on-two duel, no less. Himself and Bakura against Yugi and probably Joey, with countless “Nyehs” and weird catchphrases. Then Tea would make friendship speeches, Tristan would say whatever was on his mind, and if that Duke Devlin guy were with them, there'd be no escaping his sexiness.

Marik scoffed. Duke Devlin sure would have been a contender for the Sexiest Man in the Room (trademark), but there's no way he could ever beat his own. Sure, Marik didn't have his own music playing whenever he spoke (he had SO many ideas for that!), but at least he had his midriff exposed at all times.

Except for when it would get cold, but then again, his sexiness and hot body was enough to keep himself warm!

Well okay, not all the time, because desert nights could be unforgivable at times. But that was what blankets and other warm bodies were for! Not that he intended to do it. Mostly.

Okay, maybe he did. Sort of. A lot.

Marik sniffled and wiped his nose with the back of his hand and tried to keep his mind off the pain. But it was next to impossible. The occasional flare up of pain from the scars on his back were one thing. He could at least relieve and alleviate that with ointment or sleep. This was more akin to the pain his father would inflict on him, mental anguish. Only different.

He trembled, letting the Millennium Rod fall to the floor, uncaring of where it landed. Burying his face in his hands, he began to weep again, his shoulders shaking. His stomach churned and his chest tightened almost violently. Sniffles and sobs escaped him as tears fell into his palms.

“FRIGGING HELL, BAKURA!” Marik yelled at the ceiling as his hands fell, fingers curling into claws.

There was no answer. Nothing but the sound of the music playing from his computer. Marik wailed, grabbing onto a pillow and screaming into it. The _pain_. Even losing all those card games couldn't compare to this. Even knowing that his beloved little pet Mr. Tweetums was dead didn't compare.

Even that one time when he thought he stole the Pharaoh's leather pants and they turned out to be _fake leather_. Who in the world used fake leather pants?! That was ridiculous and should have been illegal!

Marik sighed heavily. Even the silliness of leather pants wasn't helping. He slumped over, glancing toward one of his walls. There was a cork board where he left notes (most of which were schemes in acquiring leather pants or something equally awesome, like shoes) and pictures. One of them was a printout of a screenshot from _Vampire The Masquerade:_ _Bloodlines_ video the declared the awesome storefont of _**FOXY BOXES**_.

“Heh... heh. Foxy... Boxes?” Marik attempted, but his mood dropped too low to enjoy that silly title. “Frig!”

It had been a few days. He didn't know how many by now, but maybe it was better that he didn't. Calls were attempted, texts were sent, and nothing. Just radio silence. Did Bakura's departure for Dartz' other evil council _really_ have to mean they'd never speak again? Of course Marik didn't exactly care for fraternizing with a rival gang, but it was Bakura. Maybe exceptions could be made. Maybe.

Sniffling, Marik dared look at his phone. His background was a selfie of his midriff this week. That didn't help. Texts were waiting from various sources, none of which from Bakura. He let out a groan and buried his face in his hands again, encompassing his vision in darkness.

His mind refused to rest. It went right back to Bakura, to all their times together, big and adventurous, or when they were just sitting in to watch a movie together. They had, in a sense, built a life together in a way Marik hadn't thought too hard about, but had gladly gone along with it. That was kind of the feeling he felt with Bakura around, everything had felt so natural. He didn't have to think too hard, he just went with it. And he liked it. They had a comfortable, quiet life when they weren't dealing with world stake card games or their evil plots. Especially their evil plots.

Marik sighed heavily, knowing now that he had to face things alone. At least unless he reunited with Odion and Ishizu, knowing they would welcome him back with open arms. But until then, he had to carry out being an evil villain! It was his only option!

But what fun was it being an evil villain when he didn't have Bakura around?

“ _Something the matter, Binky Boy?”_

Marik groaned loudly as he heard that voice. The last thing he needed was Melvin taunting him, but there was going to be little chance of escaping _that_. Especially in his emotional anguish.

“What the frig do you want?! Can't you see that I'm wallowing in self-pity?! Emphasis on _self_!” Marik snarled in annoyance.

Melvin just laughed as though he'd said the most hilarious thing. _“Exactly why I'm here right now. Your anguish over the past few days has been the most fun I've had in a while. Well, that and going to this little dive bar and clearing it of its patrons the other day!_ ”

“You went in and slaughtered everyone for no reason!” Marik wailed, then slumped over and sighed heavily. “Bakura would have loved to see that.”

“ _Aww, what's wrong?”_ Melvin taunted in a mocking tone. _“Can't go on without your boyfriend?”_

“I'M NOT GAY! I've told everyone that! And he's not my boyfriend!” Marik screeched angrily, his fist hitting the cushion beneath him.

“ _You're right. Not anymore, anyway.”_ Melvin said. Marik could _hear_ the sneer on his face that he undoubtedly would've had.

Why did everyone have to keep saying that? Sure he was used to everyone, even strangers, thinking that he and Bakura were boyfriends. He knew Thiefshipping was insanely popular, especially with their fangirls. Heck, he even had an entire folder of Thiefshipping fanart on his computer! Which he looked at a lot. Especially at night after Bakura went to bed.

“Frig you, I don't want to deal with your crap!” Marik snarled, glaring down at the Millennium Rod now sitting on the floor.

“ _Why, so you can go back to crying like a little bitch? Face it, Binky Boy, you're one of those girls in those romantic comedies that sits around crying after her boyfriend dumped her and then eats a whole carton of ice cream.”_ Melvin said, snickering. _“But it looks like you already did that. Twice.”_

“It was taking up space in the freezer, I had to do _something_!” Marik protested and groaned. “Just go away!”

“ _Not when I'm having the time of my life right now!_ ” Melvin laughed.

His spirit materialized in front of him, an evil grin crossing his face. Wait, that was the norm for him, so there was nothing different.

“ _ **I should have known Florence would leave eventually. It was only a matter of time. And why wouldn't he, you're just so pathetic.**_ _”_

Stricken by the words, Marik's gaze shot up and he glared hard. Even though Melvin was never, at any point, intimidated by him. “Bull crap, we were going to be BFF's for the rest of our lives!”

“ _ **Oh yeah? And where's your best fucking friend now, Binky Boy?**_ ” Melvin sneered, folding his arms over his chest.

“Shut up!” Marik yelled, clenching his fists. “You don't know what we had! We were a perfect pair of villains doing evil things! And sharing beauty tips because have you _seen_ his hair?”

“ _ **In case you forgot, I'm a part of you, dumbass. You think I didn't see everything? Well I hate to burst your bubble-actually I enjoy it please forget I said that-but there was no way Florence would stick around. Not when a better opportunity for evil came knocking.**_ _”_ Melvin pointed out, his eyes gleaming with pure evil as his grin widened. _“Y_ _ **ou should have seen it coming, you miserable little bitch. No wonder he dumped you. You're more pathetic at being a villain than Loki and that's saying something!**_ ”

“Shut up! You take that back!” Marik yelled as he stood, wanting to punch out his evil(er) half, but unable to. “I'm a perfect villain! I have it all! The good looks, the perfect bottom, amazing abs, mind control, skills at opening doors in video games, evil plans, you name it!”

“ _ **If that's all so true, then why did he leave the second something better came along?**_ _”_ Melvin taunted, raising an eyebrow. _“_ _ **Face it, Binky Boy, you weren't enough. You were never enough. You were good eye candy for him, but there's only so much good looks can do for being evil, you know. You just held him back, stripped him of his potential, and everything else. Did you really think he cared about you? HA! That's so funny I forgot how to laugh! Except for that one just now, ignore it, it's not important. The point is that Florence wanted to upgrade from your pathetic ass and you know it.**_ _”_

The words were stinging and Marik found himself clutching at his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. It did no good as he heard Melvin laughing uproariously and knew his spirit was still standing there. He trembled and tried not to cry. No, Melvin had to be wrong, right? Bakura cared about him, right? He had to have cared, right?

But then, why would he leave and cease all contact?

It couldn't be true, could it?

Marik trembled and sank back down onto his couch, lowering his hands as he felt the strength leave his arms. His hands fell to his knees and he clutched at them, holding back a sob.

Melvin chuckled, taking a step closer toward him. _“_ _ **You know I'm right, don't you? It hurts, doesn't it? Stings you right in the soul, huh? As the saying goes, the truth hurts! You had something he wanted, the Millennium Rod. That and he wanted to screw you. Of course he was willing to play your little games as a means to an end. I should have known you would be too dense to see that.”**_

Cringing, Marik wiped his eyes and didn't respond. It couldn't be true, right? Bakura had many, many opportunities to take the Millennium Rod while he wasn't looking and run off. But he never did. The one time he did find it missing, it turned out that Bakura had taken it off his pillow so that Marik wouldn't impale himself with it while he slept.

Then the rest of Melvin's words registered and Marik snapped his gaze back to him. Melvin was regarding him with his usual malicious sneer, but raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.

“The frig are you talking about, wanting to screw me?!” Marik demanded. “I know he's gay and I'm intensely gorgeous, so much so that even men want me! But what does that have to do with anything?!”

Now Melvin looked at him with disbelief, his sneer falling. _“_ _ **You can't be frigging serious. You never noticed the way he looked at you?**_ _”_

“Well of course I did, he looked at me all the time. If we're in the same room together, of course we're going to look at each other!” Marik stated, rolling his eyes. “He spends hours staring at me!”

Melvin rolled his eyes and groaned, clearly unamused. _“_ _ **No wonder he left you. He'll find someone else in no time. Someone who'll pick up on his hints for once.**_ _**Well, then again, I suppose it doesn't matter. He's probably getting it on with another man as we speak, anyway.**_ _”_ Melvin taunted, chuckling darkly. _“_ _ **I bet that hurts, doesn't it?**_ _”_

“What the frig do I care about what he does with another man?!” Marik yelled.

Even if the notion was possible, his stomach churned very, very uncomfortably at the thought. Just the very idea of Bakura getting intimate with someone else just unnerved him. Shaking his head, he clenched his fists and huffed. It was stupid to think that, anyway. He was straight, after all.

Then again, if he were to be gay, he'd be gay for Bakura anytime. How could he not?

Laughing, Melvin laughed and brushed it off. _“_ _ **Never mind, foolish fool! You drove him away because you're pathetic and a waste who held him back. If you had just listened to me for a change, he'd still be here. But of course you just had to be a fool. I should've seen that coming, honestly. Oh wait, I did!**_ _”_

“Shut up already!” Marik screeched, tears streaming down his face. “Get the frig out of here and leave me alone!”

Melvin just laughed in his usual malevolent way and sneered at him. _“_ _ **Did I strike a nerve, Binky Boy? You know I'm right, don't you? He had every reason to leave you, because you're nothing more than a pathetic little child crying out for love. That's what you are and that's all you'll ever be. Time to face the facts, he never wanted you for anything more than your Millennium Rod. And your ass, apparently. You aren't worthy of him and you know it. Like the rest of your pathetic villains said, you suck.**_ _”_

Marik couldn't even answer. He just started weeping again. As much as he hated weeping in front of his evil other half, it was hard to hold back. Melvin laughed and then faded, retreating back to the deep recesses of his mind. Now alone again, he cried and hugged himself, trembling.

It had to be true. Why else would Bakura leave? Why else would he cut contact? Not only did he miss Bakura being around, but he was pathetic and caused this to happen. It had to be the case.

“Frig it all.” Marik whimpered. “I don't suck. I don't suck! I DON'T SUCK!”

He clenched his fingers and stood up again, trying to feel and look tough.

“I'm going to become more evil, I'm going to be a better villain thanks to that Groupon deal!” Marik declared, despite the crack of his voice betraying his words. “I won't be pathetic! I will be a better, more evil villain than ever before! Fear me and fall to your knees! Actually no, don't do that whole kneeling thing, that would be weird. Just, like, bow or something. Yeah, that's better.”

His eyes fell to the wall of pictures again and he exhaled. One picture in particular was of himself and Bakura, arms around each other, while he took a selfie. Despite Bakura's usual disgruntled look, he was making no attempt to move away and kept as close to him as possible. Looking just as irresistible as ever, on top of that. Not that it was surprising, he was extremely attractive and had such captivating dark eyes that contrasted perfectly with his white hair and pale skin. His cheeks were also pink, which Marik found silly and cute. Bakura sure did get blushy around him.

Marik suppressed a chuckle. He remembered that moment. And all those other selfies they would take together. Bakura sometimes griped, grumbled under his breath, but he always participated. Usually to be there to say “I told you so” when a plan would fall through, but Marik didn't care. Sure they bickered, plans fell through, and they ended up in a lot of messes. But at least they did them together. That was the part that meant the most to him, anyway.

They were the most fun and freeing times he'd ever had in his entire life. Even the most mundane things like playing video games, watching movies, or just lazing around and chatting about whatever were great since they were shared together. He even liked playing a stupid song and seeing Bakura's face contort into a look of disgust. Or when he showed off the Sausage Party trailer and revelled in how Bakura's eyes lit up at the idea of food actually feeling pain.

Sighing sadly, Marik wiped his eyes again. Those days were gone now. Nothing more than crazy memories he would always cherish. Bakura's presence had really livened things up, even in small ways, and now it all felt so dull. Lifeless.

Looking over to a small series of shelves they'd installed together (and fucked up along the way because the instructions were cryptic) along the wall, his eyes caught the Buzz Lightyear toy he'd always wanted since childhood sitting there innocently. Bakura had bought it for him last year, much to Marik's delight. Hugs were had, even with Bakura trying to mutter about how much he hated him and to let go. While not making an attempt to get away. While hugging him back for a few seconds.

Glancing down, he saw a book still sitting on the coffee table. Why hadn't he put it away yet? Shrugging, he picked it up and saw its title. _The Count of Monte Cristo_.

“One of Bakura's favourites.” He lamented, squeezing it slightly. He put it back down on the coffee table, unable to look at it anymore. “Hey Bakura.”

No answer. It stung Marik not hearing Bakura's usual gruff, over enunciated “What.” whenever he was addressed.

“You left your book here. Might want to pick it up.” Marik muttered, deflating yet again.

He slowly trudged over to where his computer was, hoping to get his mind off things, or at least try. He sang along to the Bruce Springsteen song currently playing from his speakers.

“ _You're missing_. _When I shut out the lights, you're missing. When I close my eyes, you're missing. When I see the sunrise, you're missing._ Frig, I can't even _see_ the sunrise from underground! I have to get up at like 5 AM and go outside just to see it! And if I do it's cold!”

Right then, the sound of a message notification from Skype caught his attention. Marik clicked on the Skype window to see what was up. To his surprise, it was from Midknight. He hadn't heard from her in a while, but then again, things could get busy. Marik gave a tiny smile. At least some company from someone who liked him AND didn't know who he really was could help.

  
  


-Midknight: Hey.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: HI! Sorry if I'm not myself today but I'm not feeling good

  
  


-Midknight: Oh, that's too bad. What's the matter?

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: It's a long story

-BLISHYTHEBISHY: My BFF left and I haven't heard from him

  
  


-Midknight: Really? That friend you talk about all the time, who lived with you?

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: Yes who else would I mean?

  
  


-Midknight: I'm so sorry.

  
  


This was one of her days of being pretty much on the down low and just wanting to talk. Not that she usually wasn't, but she tended to have sex on the brain most of the time. Thank goodness, Marik wasn't in the mood to cyber anyway.

Oh well, maybe next time when he felt the need. Midknight was a great cybersex partner, anyway. She was _very_ descriptive and quite keen.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: I can't go into details but basically he left and I bet he hates me! I'm making sad faces even though you can't see it! Just picture an incredibly sexy man with an awesome tan and a midriff shirt and rock hard abs and looking sad! Sexily sad!

  
  


-Midknight: I'm sure he doesn't hate you.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: He hates me! And I don't mean the usual kind of hate that he and I had but hate hate! :(

  
  


-Midknight: I can't speak for him, obviously, but I have serious doubts about that. You're so hard to hate.

  
  


Marik almost wanted to laugh. She was so, so naive, but that was his plan, anyway. He couldn't easily divulge who he was, after all! If nothing else, at least it was a nice sentiment.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: He left because he wanted better friends and now he has better friends! >:( He just left me in the dust!

  
  


-Midknight: I'm sorry to hear that.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: IT'S NOT FAIR I'M GOOD ENOUGH RIGHT?

  
  


-Midknight: Of course you are. I'm sure there must be more to it. You deserve to have friends.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: TELL THAT TO HIM!

  
  


-Midknight: I would if I could. Anyway, I can tell this is getting to you pretty bad.

-Midknight: I won't try telling you everything will be okay. But I'm not about to tell you to give up, either. You never know what might happen.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: I know it just sucks without him here.

  
  


-Midknight: I understand, you must miss him a lot.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: Don't tell anyone but yes I do!

  
  


-Midknight: Who would I tell? :)

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: HAHAHA! It's funny because you don't know who I am and can't tell anybody I know!

  
  


-Midknight: Indeed I can't. I know it's not easy to miss someone so much. Especially when you really love them.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: I KNOW MISSING SOMEONE SUCKS WHY DOESN'T HE COME HOME?!

-BLISHYTHEBISHY: Hey wait a minute what do you mean love?! Not you too! I'm not gay! We cybered together so that means I'm straight since you're a girl with a vagina and everything!

  
  


-Midknight: Um, I didn't say you were. I just said you love him.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: I'M NOT GAY!

-BLISHYTHEBISHY: Just because I dress effeminately and hang out with another extremely attractive man and read yaoi and flaunt my gorgeous abs and stroke a phallic symbol suggestively in every other scene doesn't automatically make me gay! Right?!

  
  


-Midknight: Well, technically no.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: THANK YOU!

  
  


-Midknight: But you can understand why someone would assume that. And the way you're denying it does make it seem as though you're in denial.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: FRIG EVEN MIDKNIGHT THINKS I'M GAY!!!

  
  


-Midknight: I didn't say that, I'm sorry. But never mind, it's beside the point. Love is a lot more encompassing than just that. You cared about him, right?

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: Of course I did he was my BFF! Best Friends Forever! Friends to the end! Friendship is Magic! Wait forget that last part I didn't mean it I'm not a Brony!

  
  


-Midknight: Duly noted.

-Midknight: Listen, it's okay. If you are gay, and I'm not saying that you are, there's nothing wrong with that. I won't judge you.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: If I were gay and I am definitely not I'd be happy to hear that!

  
  


-Midknight: Anyway, like I said, I'm sorry about what you're going through. Losing a friend is never easy. My situation isn't the same as yours, but I had to leave my friends behind when I transferred to a new school a few times.

-Midknight: It wasn't easy and I miss them sometimes.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: At least you didn't leave them in the dust!

  
  


-Midknight: No, I try to stay in touch when I have the time. Anyway, if you ever want to talk, you can always message me. If I don't reply, it's okay. I will eventually.

-Midknight: You deserve to have friends and you shouldn't have to feel so alone.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: You can't hear me right now but I'm singing a song about needing a friend! It's very sad but it works!

  
  


-Midknight: I'm not surprised. ;)

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: Sad Song Simulator 2015!

-BLISHYTHEBISHY: Sorry I was thinking out loud and wrote it down.

  
  


-Midknight: Haha that's okay, I understand.

  
  


The conversation was nice, but it did little to quell Marik's depression. He turned away from the screen, wiped his eyes, and leaned back in his chair. Distracting himself wasn't usually that hard, but this time it was. Watching YouTube videos sometimes helped, depending on what tickled his fancy. But the idea of watching silly cat videos wasn't too appealing. Especially if any of those videos featured a pure white kitty. Or worse, Grumpy Cat.

He sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time and glanced yet again at the cork board. The photo met his eyes once again and his heart seized. The tears began once more, much to his dismay, but he couldn't hold them back. A part of him was tempted to track down someone named Steve and get him to hunt down Bakura's whereabouts. But he just couldn't do it. Especially since, for once, he had the fortitude to realize it would not help.

No, Bakura had to return on his own accord. Tempted as Marik was to track him down to drag him back, there was no way it would end well. Bakura would just leave again. There was no way he'd be able to handle it a second time.

The anger was still present from the utter betrayal. Dartz, friggin Dartz! He always had a dislike for the guy, but now, he hated him moreso than he probably hated anyone.

Except the Pharaoh. But because he was his own category above any other hatred he'd had in his life, that didn't really count.

Regardless, he hated Dartz for dangling whatever carrot he had in Bakura's face. He hated that his own council turned against him. He hated that Bakura left. He hated Bakura for leaving!

If he knew where Dartz's secret lair was, if he knew how to access it, oh boy would his sock drawer be rearranged beyond recognition! He wouldn't even stop at rearranging them! He would take them all apart from their partners and separate them all over the drawer in a wild mess of unmatched socks! If only it were possible to go and execute his plan. Maybe he'll find someone named Steve and work that out sometime.

_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby we're not buying, hon we saw you hit the ceiling. Face it like a grownup. When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad?_

“Noooooooo! Don't do this to me too, Disney!” Marik's attention was snapped back to the music playing and quickly changed it. He sighed a bit, looking rueful. “I'm sorry Muses, you know you're fabulous and I want to be like all of you! And you too Meg, you're an awesome Disney Princess and I will cosplay you for Halloween!”

The next song was, thankfully, a more fun and upbeat Disney song and it was a relief. Robin Williams singing about Prince Ali could never fail to put a smile on his face no matter the mood.

“You know what, I should really bring out the Aladdin costume again! I mean we're both pretty sexy and wear revealing clothes all the time!” Marik mused to himself as a smile crossed his face. At least before it fell a little bit. “Too bad Bakura can't be Jasmine again... He made a good Jasmine and even had to tan himself for the part! His midriff was blinding before he had that tan! Typical, he hates putting in effort to look sexy. Not that he needs to... Where the frig was I? Right! Too bad he wouldn't sing the song, that sucked! We would've been an awesome duet! _I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid_...”

The reminder of reality deflated Marik once again as he leaned over on his knees, clutching at his head. Was he _ever_ going to get past this pain?

“He probably doesn't even miss me.” His voice cracked as these painful words escaped. “Doesn't even care. Someone could say to him, 'Hey Bakura, don't you miss him?' and then he'd say, 'I don't care.' like he did when I met him.”

Getting up from his chair, he went to a small box, and pulled out a doll from it. It was a crudely stitched doll in Bakura's likeness, with a Millennium Ring and everything. Marik stared at the doll, at its beady black eyes, and gently squeezed it.

“Hey Bakura.”

“ _What._ ” He made the doll say.

“Can you get tacos while you're out?”

The doll seemed to make an exasperated motion. “ _Are you serious? I leave and you're so torn apart and THAT'S what you ask me?_ ”

“Frig off, I had other things to ask too!” Marik whined, pouting at the doll. “When are you coming back? This isn't funny!”

“ _I'll come back when I bloody feel like it!_ ”

“When's that going to be?”

“ _I don't bloody know! I left because I'm dumb and decided to cheat with Dartz's organization because I'm an idiot too!_ ”

“At least you admit it.”

“ _I made a mistake and I'm sorry, I won't do it again! I'll be on the first plane, train, and automobile!_ ”

“Hahaha! I like that you made a reference to that very funny movie!”

“ _Yes, you're clearly the John Candy and I'm the Steve Martin of that movie. Except I wouldn't be married with a wife and kids. Because I'm gay._ ”

“That's fine, I'll take the wife and kids since I'm straight!”

“ _Of course you will, because you're straight as a die. I like that word. Die. It reminds me of death. Because I like death. And British things._ ”

“You're a silly billy.” Marik giggled, nuzzling the doll with his nose. “You know what, if you come home soon, I'll give you a big hug.”

“ _How very thoughtful. I don't do hugs unless I'm killing people, but you can hug me if you want to._ ”

“Hooray! And they won't be like Melvin's hugs, I promise! I just need a hug.”

“ _Well bollocks, I better get home and make sure to give you that hug then._ ”

“It'll be just like in those movies when the two characters see each other across the way and then run to each other in slow motion! Like this!”

Still clutching the doll, Marik made a deliberate slow motion running cycle across the room, even throwing in a little jumping for dramatic effect.

“ _Marik, you do realize that only happens in romantic movies._ ”

“Who cares, we'll do that anyway!”

“ _Ugh, fine. I'll do it because you're Marik and I can't say no to you._ ”

“Hooray! And we'll sing together, because that's what we should do to celebrate! Singing a duet!”

“ _Well okay, I know I always said no before, but that was because I was insecure since you're so, so much better at it than me_.”

Laughing, Marik gave the doll a reassuring pat on the head. “Don't worry Bakura, I don't care! I'll carry us both!”

He made the doll wiggle about a little, then relaxed it. “ _Fine, I'll sing the bloody duet with you!_ ”

“Yay! I win!” Marik boasted, sitting on the couch and continuing to play with the doll. “Hey Doll Bakura, am I sexy?”

“ _Yes. You're very sexy. The sexiest man alive. I don't know anyone who can compare. That bloke Duke Devlin, please. He's not even a quarter as sexy as you._ ”

“Damn right he isn't! I go the extra mile of flaunting my midriff and I don't make a dice game ripoff of Duel Monsters!”

“ _Unoriginal sod is what he is. Well Marik, I better get home so that I can bask in your sexiness._ ”

“Do you promise never to leave me again?”

“ _I promise you on the graves of all my victims that I won't. I'll even promise on the Golden Girls._ ”

“Good! Yay!” Marik hugged the Bakura doll to his cheek. “Hey Doll Bakura, can I tell you a secret?”

“ _I don't care._ ”

“Great, thanks! I have a Thiefshipping folder on my computer. There's tons of fanart I saved of us! Some of it is awesome porn, so hot and sexy! Our fangirls really like drawing us together!”

“ _Oh, really? Go on..._ ”

“In almost all of them, I dominate you because we all know I'd be on top! Sure there are a few where you top me, but I guess that's after I topped you and we got to switch! It's fine because it's only the creme de la creme of porn fanart!”

“ _I see..._ ”

“But sometimes I get regular fanart of us! They really get us accurate sometimes! I know a lot of it is romantic but that's okay!”

“ _Well, it IS Thiefshipping, isn't it?_ ”

“Yes it is, even though you're the thief and I'm a criminal! Shouldn't it be criminalthiefshipping?”

“ _Don't ask me, our fangirls make the rules. Anyway, that fanart makes you look very sexy, I might just have to stare at them when I get back._ ”

“Sure! We can look at them together!” Marik smiled, but then it dropped again. He looked at the doll mournfully. “I miss you Bakura. If you come home now I'll forgive you and we can pretend this never happened! I mean I might still be mad for a while but I could probably get over it in a few days!”

“ _I'll grovel at your feet and beg you the entire time, because I'm a bastard little bitch and need to earn your forgiveness, Marik._ ”

Pretending to think, Marik tapped his chin with his free hand. “Hmmmm... okay! That sounds fine to me! You can be my slave for three days, too! I won't control you with the Millennium Rod, though.”

“ _I'm pretty sure you can't, anyway. But if I could I would change my name from Florence to Steve so you could mind control me._ ”

“Wow, that's so cool of you! But that's okay, I like it better when you have that grumpy look on your face! It's cute.”

“ _Yes, I'm a cute little Grumpy Kitty, that's what I am. Meow._ ”

“Awww you're so cute and you're my cat!” Marik cooed, nuzzling the doll again. He looked at it wistfully, sighing a bit, and then holding it to his chest. Right where his heart was. “Hey Bakura?”

“ _What._ ”

“Do you miss me?”

He actually let the doll be silent for a moment before making it answer.

“ _....Yes I do, Marik. Yes I do._ ”

It couldn't replace the real Bakura. But for now, it was all he had.


	2. Part Two: Bakura (and Ryou, too!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to part two! So, this little story became a lot longer than I thought. I had planned out Marik chatting with Midknight (Ryou at the helm), interacting with Melvin. Then I was going to have a brief stint with Ryou talking to Bakura through the Millennium Ring and basically being all “He's your friend” and kind of leaving it at that.  
> Then I thought, maybe I'll bring Bakura out from the Ring so we can really see his perspective. The story ran away from me after that!
> 
> I wish I could give it a happier ending, but I'm waiting to see how Little Kuriboh ends the “Counseling Evil” videos! I think we can all agree that it would be much, much better that way. :)
> 
> But I did want to play deeper into Bakura's side of things regardless.
> 
> So like I said, I'm taking liberties and just having some fun with it. I even took some hilarious info from some of the Marik Let's Plays and an audio recording about Bakura there. The marshmallow allergy was mentioned in the latter and it is hilarious. XD
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed it! I wanted to try keeping in the spirit of the Abridged Series and also the way LK writes them in his fanfics. Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> ~Too strong to tell you I was sorry  
> Too proud to tell you I was wrong  
> I know that I was blind, and darling  
> If I could turn back time  
> If I could find a way  
> I'd take back those words that've hurt you~

-BLISHYTHEBISHY: I'm going to make a sandwich! I don't know why, I just think I should make a sandwich.

  
  


-Midknight: Oh, that sounds nice. What kind?

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY! IT IS SUPREME!

  
  


-Midknight: Haha, I can't argue with that. Do you take yours with or without the crust?

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: With the crust, of course! My friend doesn't like the crust, but he's so weird! Who doesn't like crust? It's the best part!

  
  


-Midknight: Of course it is. I don't understand why anyone would like it without the crust.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: Huh? I thought you said you hated it with the crust??

  
  


-Midknight: Did I? Oh, um, what I meant is that there are some crusts I like. But I detest some others, sorry I wasn't clear enough.

  
  


-BLISHYTHEBISHY: It's okay! It's just funny because my friend would take the crust off the bread and toss them in the corner!

-BLISHYTHEBISHY: I'd say to him hey, pick up that crust you weirdo! And he'd be like no, I'm busy. And then we'd argue about it and then one of us would pick it up.

  
  


Midknight: That's pretty funny.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: Aw, now I'm sad again! :( Oh, I know! I'll cheer myself up with another sing song! I know you can't hear me, but I'm singing this song now!

BLISHYTHEBISHY: WHAT'S NEW, PUSSYCAT? WHOA WHOA WHOA! WHAT'S NEW, PUSSYCAT? WHOA WHOA WHOA!

  
  


Midknight: I like that song, it's so silly.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: It's funny because it's about cats! Speaking of cats, I like to call my friend Fluffy since he's got so much fluffy hair and acts like a grumpy kitty!

BLISHYTHEBISHY: And now I'm sad again! :(

  
  


Midknight: I know, it's not easy to stop thinking about how much you miss someone.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Ryou sat back a bit in his chair, smiling sadly at the computer screen in front of him. The Skype window was still open, displaying the conversation between himself and Marik. Oh yes, he knew exactly who Midknight had been cybering all this time. Every now and again when Bakura was asleep, Ryou woud pop in to see what was up between him and the user BLISHYTHEBISHY. Bakura was one to catfish unsuspecting people on the internet and cyber with them, or mess with them a little. It was a fun game.

But there was something different when he was in contact with the user he later found out to be Marik. Something Ryou couldn't quite put his finger on, but he figured Bakura had no idea either since he never knew it was really Marik behind it.

All he had to do was ask a few cryptic questions when he suspected something, and it was all he needed to know. Since then, Ryou sometimes chatted with him, finding it to be pretty fun.

These days, since the sudden shift in Bakura's loyalties, Ryou decided to reach out to Marik through Midknight. As expected, Marik was clearly heartbroken and missed him. It was so sad to see, even if he didn't have the full details right in front of him. But the chat was enough to indicate Marik's mood right now and it stung. Even for him.

Ryou always tended to stay out of their business, since it was in his polite nature, but every now and again he would see what would unfold between them. Especially as it was made apparent that Bakura had very strong desires toward the other young man, the likes of which Ryou had never seen in the spirit before. It was intriguing, to say the least. Not to mention going further than carnal.

He hadn't said anything when Bakura joined Dartz' organization, let alone make it clear he even knew what was going on. Right now just happened to be a moment when Bakura didn't care and slipped back into the ring so Ryou could have some agency for a while. It wasn't entirely surprising that he woke up in living quarters within Dartz's hideout, where everything was set up. But it was surprising to find that they were in _Atlantis_ , which Ryou had assumed to be fiction, and were also under the ocean. Getting out was not going to be easy.

Bakura didn't say much about it, just that he had to be careful when navigating and not to worry, he'd be back in Domino within a couple of days or so, depending.

A buzzing from his phone alerted Ryou as he looked down and saw a couple of texts. Much like his body, they also shared his phone to make it easier. The texts were from Marik, which Ryou had discovered to have been numerous since the departure. That in itself was what prompted him to get onto Skype.

Admittedly, Ryou had been slightly tempted to respond to Marik's texts, but had decided against it. The last thing he wanted was to give the boy any false hope or lies. At least he had no idea of Midknight's identity, so that was the safest bet.

Granted, this entire matter didn't concern him, true, but it did now. He noticed the change in Bakura since he started hanging around Marik, before and after the Battle City tournament. It was something genuine, to say the least. Having Bakura just let it go like that didn't feel right. There was something going on, he was sure of it.

Sighing, Ryou decided to chance it and checked the text. The first text was an attached photo of a sandwich on a plate. While it kind of confused him, he had a feeling it was just Marik's usual brand of silliness, which he found amusing. The second text read:

_**Here Bakura, I made you a sandwich and cut off the crust! I know you hate the crust so I cut it off this time. It's peanut butter and jelly. I like jelly, it's so good! Now stop frigging ignoring me!!** _

Ryou's heart sank. It was another one of Marik's attempts to get Bakura's attention. This time with the lack of crust. He knew of the spirit's distaste for crust on bread, which he himself loved and never understood why people didn't like it.

Sighing, he set the phone down on the desk and glanced back at the monitor. It had been a while since he'd had access to Bakura's own personal PC, he had to wonder what changed since then. Not much, it seemed. His background was different, showcasing a photograph of all of his knives laid out in a few rows on a table. No doubt making sure it was innocent and on-brand if anyone happened to see it.

The folders were arranged usually, but one caught Ryou's eye. The infamous THIEFSHIPPING folder. It was still there. He'd known about it and even poked in just for fun one time, just curious and immediately regretted it upon seeing the porn. So. Much. Porn. He'd closed out and made sure _not_ to tell Bakura what he'd seen.

Then again, he wasn't surprised. The fangirls loved thiefshipping, for one. Of course there would be fanart for it. Coupled with Bakura's desires only completed the puzzle. But the folders were still there. Quite a few of them were dedicated to Thiefshipping with names such as 'THFSHPNG(1)' or 'MARIKTOPPING' among others.

' _What the bloody hell are you doing?!'_ Bakura's gruff, raspy equally British voice suddenly sounded in his ears, making Ryou jump. Especially with how angry he sounded. This was a little unlike him whenever they interacted. _'I've told you not to go through those folders!'_

As Ryou collected himself, he closed out of the folder and looked down at the Millennium Ring hanging innocently around his neck. Or so it would seem. He grasped it, despite the warmth surrounding it, and raised it to his face. This did absolutely nothing as he couldn't see into it, let alone the spirit in question, but it was a habit they had.

“I'm sorry.” Ryou said softly. “It's just... after everything, I'm surprised you even still have them there.”

Okay, maybe he shouldn't have said that. It wasn't his business, after all. But something in him just didn't want to relent about it.

A strangled noise sounded, like Bakura wanted to say something, but didn't let himself. Finally he said, ' _That isn't your concern!'_

“I just wanted to know why. You left his council, after all. What reason do you have for keeping them?”

_'Why the bloody hell does it matter?! I haven't had the time to delete them!'_

Ryou had a feeling that wasn't true. They'd been here for a while, with plenty of leisure time since the initial meeting.

“Again, I'm sorry. I was just surprised, as I said.” Ryou said calmly, getting an idea. He slid the mouse over the folder, clicked it once, and dragged it toward the Recycle Bin icon. “All right, how about I just delete them all so you don't-”

' _NO!'_ Bakura suddenly shouted.

Admittedly, Ryou was taken aback and let go of the mouse just before he'd clicked on it. “Well, why not? You were going to anyway, so why not take care of it now?”

 _'It's my bloody computer, I'll take care of it myself!'_ Bakura yelled, his voice cracking slightly. _'I don't need you doing it for me!'_

He'd been right after all. Of course he never wanted to delete them. Even though Bakura was slow in executing his plans (seriously, over two-hundred episodes to initiate exploring the Millennium Puzzle?), but there were times he was swift about a goal he would have. Especially if it was something as simple as deleting something off his PC. Or replaying _Phantasmagoria 1_ or _2_.

Ryou almost laughed, but he decided against it. Instead he leaned back in the chair, eyes trained on the Millennium Ring. If Bakura really didn't care as he claimed, there was no way he would be having this reaction to such a notion.

“Is everything all right?” Ryou probed. “You wanted to delete them, didn't you? What difference does it make if I do it now?”

Bakura growled in response. He couldn't see it, but there was no doubt the spirit had to be scowling.

“But I understand, I won't do that. Regardless of your reason, you requested that I don't delete it, and of course I won't.” Ryou promised.

' _Good.'_ Bakura muttered.

Normally, that would've been the end of it. Their interactions were usually brief, when necessary, or on the occasion of remarking something to one another. However, Ryou was feeling particularly... _curious_ today.

“You received a few texts from Marik earlier. He even made you a sandwich with no crust. He sent a picture.” Ryou said as casually as possible, but knew Bakura would see right through him.

 _'Of course he bloody did. He's been trying to get my attention since I left.'_ Bakura grumbled.

“If they irritate you so much, why don't you delete his number? Or block it? Well, I think blocking would be a little bit harsh and unwarranted, but nonetheless, you can always just delete.” Ryou offered, giving a nonchalant shrug.

_'I didn't think of it or have the time to do it. It doesn't really matter anyway.'_

“If it doesn't matter, why don't you answer him?”

He could feel Bakura scowling and averting his eyes. There was silence for a few moments, the Ring seemed to grow a little warmer.

 _'Why the bloody hell do you even care? If you're so worried about him, you go back to the lair and be his-'_ Bakura cut himself off as he realized what he was saying. ' _Never mind, that would be a terrible idea.'_

Ryou hid a smile behind his free hand, trying not to laugh. Oh, he'd been right all along and it was kind of glorious. He did like these little tiny moments of putting the spirit inhabiting his body in his place. If only marginally.

“Of course I wouldn't do that. I can't imagine what seeing me would do to him.” Ryou said airily, managing to suppress his urge to laugh.

There was a smidgen of himself that kind of liked this idea. All he had to do was get on the next flight to Egypt, track down the place Marik currently resided in (which would probably take about four days), and then force himself into the Ring so that Bakura would have no choice but to emerge.

But then again, Ryou was pretty sure forcing it wouldn't help. He also didn't want to see the look of excitement on Marik's face immediately drop to dismay upon seeing it was only him and having to waste everyone's time when Bakura would refuse to emerge.

Bakura sighed, interrupting his train of thought. _'It's a terrible idea, let's just leave it at that!'_

“I wasn't even the one who implied it.” Ryou said, getting up from the chair and going over to the bed. He eyed the ring once more, which seemed to glow slightly, as if trying to see further into the mind of the spirit. “But all right. I'm not saying you have to, well, compromise whatever plan you're currently working on with... these blokes. I'm only wondering why your departure meant you had to stop being friends with him.”

' _That isn't your bloody business or concern! Why do you even care?! What I'm doing right now has very little effect on you! You're not my therapist! Not that I've ever had one and I'm sure as bloody hell not about to start now!'_

“He's your friend.”

' _Oh for God's sake, just bloody drop it! I don't have to justify it to you!'_ Bakura shouted balefully and breathed heavily. ' _I don't ask you about the decisions you make in your bloody life! So don't question my own!_

This was expected and Ryou wondered how the spirit didn't realize he was playing right into his hands. He just looked at the ring, calm and composed as ever, as if he were a parent waiting for their child to stop having a tantrum.

“Are you through?” Ryou asked softly.

 _'Who the bloody hell do you think you are, my mummy?'_ Bakura said snidely, letting out a pissy huff. ' _Apparently I need permission to do things? To leave the house? Oh Mummy, do you mind if I go out and kill people? You don't? Marvellous, I'll be back by eleven, don't wait up!'_

Shaking his head, Ryou lay down on his stomach, swinging his legs and holding the ring out at arm's length.

“I just find it hard to believe that you're willingly walking away, since he means so much to you.” Ryou stated as his fingers traced idle patterns along the Ring's surface. Its tines twinkled lightly from the movements.

' _What the bloody hell do you think this is, a Disney movie where I realize what happened and go running back?'_ Bakura bit back sarcastically. ' _Get your bloody head out of the bloody clouds-ooh wait, actually I like that visual of bloody clouds, it sounds alluring... I'll have to remember that one. What the hell was I talking about? Oh, right. This isn't a goddamn Disney movie and you of all people should know that!'_

“As I said, he's your friend.” Ryou stated in a surprisingly stern tone.

Bakura bitterly uttered. ' _I don't HAVE friends. I have occasional associates and that's bloody it.'_

Sighing, Ryou just looked at the Ring in the same way a disappointed parent would with their child. “After everything you both have gone through together and the way you felt around him, that sounds like a friend to me.”

 _'He's a bloody idiot is what he is! Driving me up the wall with his nonsensical plans!'_ Bakura ranted, but there was not a whole lot of heat behind his words.

Ryou murmured, “You didn't have to do any of those things, you know. You chose to. You had plenty of agency.”

' _You don't know him like I do, damn persistent is what he is. He's lucky he's pretty.'_ Bakura said with a notably strange edge to his tone.

Tempted to point out the hypocrisy of that statement, Ryou decided against it and just shrugged. Instead, he had another idea.

“I didn't realize you were prone to being wiled by someone you're attracted to.”

As expected, Bakura sputtered and tried to speak, but the sounds coming from inside his mind were incoherent. Ryou almost laughed and managed to suppress it for now, settling to smile a bit.

_'No I bloody wasn't! We're not having this conversation!'_

It was just too funny. Ryou had to admit that Bakura's ways definitely rubbed off on him over the years. He laughed a bit, much to the annoyance of the spirit, who growled in response.

“My point still stands, regardless.” Ryou said, keeping his tone even as the mirth faded. “He misses you.”

 _'He's being a Drama Queen as always. He's just angry that I left, typical.'_ Bakura replied, apparently unmoved by the sentiment. _'I've seen them all. Do you think I'm bloody daft?'_

“No. I wouldn't call someone missing somebody that they care about-” Ryou sighed, shaking his head.

' _I don't bloody miss him!!'_

Ryou almost laughed, but settled for smiling. “I was referring to him. He misses you and I don't think that makes him a drama queen.”

As expected, Bakura snarled in response and was more than likely pouting. ' _Bugger off.'_

“Anyway, what I'm saying is that things in life don't always pan out the way we hope. But it doesn't mean it can't still work out somehow. Your experiences with him must have had plenty of pitfalls, but it couldn't have been all bad.”

There was stony silence within the Ring. Ryou expected this and let his statement sink in for a bit.

“But despite it all, you found a real friend. I know you cared about him and I know you still do. Our fangirls are right about at least a few things.” Ryou went on.

Bakura finally responded, _'Bloody rich coming from you. After Yugi and his friends continuously neglected you, abandoned you and took away our well deserved screen time. Tristan didn't even let you be Corey Feldman in your own bloody episode back in season one!'_

Rolling his eyes, Ryou just sighed and shook his head. Of course he had to be reminded of all that. He _still_ couldn't be Corey Feldman! It all still annoyed him to this day, but there wasn't much else he could do about it.

“I'm still getting back at him for that one.” Ryou pouted. “You were lucky, he thought you were Spider-Man. I'd like to be Spider-Man for once.”

' _Oh bloody hell, not THAT again! I told you, I had to placate him so that we could get away from Pegasus' guards! You were lucky not to be subjected to him singing the bloody theme song...'_

“I like the theme song.” Ryou chirped, smiling.

' _If you so much as sing a single note of that stupid song, I will give you Wanker's Cramp in BOTH legs.'_

Laughing, Ryou shrugged. “Oh, all right. Next time, then!”

It wasn't hard to tell that Bakura was rolling his eyes. _'What are you, some kind of friendship therapist all of a sudden?'_

“Maybe not, but I do know friendship when I see it. In spite of everything, I _do_ consider them my friends. I know what you two had and I've learned what you feel.” Ryou stated with finality. “Well, I suppose you'll want to take over soon?”

There was silence for a moment or two before a sigh sounded from the spirit within the ring. ' _Sure. Just make sure you eat something first. I don't want a repeat of last time.'_

Ryou pouted at the memory of that and he heard the spirit chuckle in response.

“I already ate but I'll let you know when I need to do so again.” Ryou said as he sat up straight on the bed.

He glanced at the computer, then went over to switch to another contact on Skype before minimizing the window. Just to make sure that Bakura wouldn't see the messages between himself and Marik. For now, anyway.

_'You better not have had any soda. You know soda doesn't agree with my tummy.'_

Ryou giggled, shaking his head. Whether or not Bakura admitted it, Ryou's own tendencies rubbed off on him too. “I had some tea. That Raphael bloke makes quite a lovely chamomile tea, I must say.”

' _Of course you did.'_

“Oh, don't give me that. You like it too.”

_'I can't help it. Tea is very relaxing and delicious.'_

Ryou giggled and then slipped the Millennium Ring on around his neck. Once he pulled his hair out from under the cord and straightened himself out, he nodded. It wasn't often that the switch was formal, but it felt appropriate.

“All right, I'm ready. And please, just think about what I said.”

Bakura didn't reply, as expected. After a moments, and right where he stood, Ryou's features changed.

Bakura glanced around the room for a brief second, and found nothing out of place. Not that it was a surprise, Ryou was always neat and tidy and didn't tend to go through his personal belongings.

He glanced at his computer and leaned toward the monitor. Sure enough, the THIEFSHIPPING folder was still there. Just moved off a few paces from its usual spot. A knot untied in his stomach, which made Bakura shudder slightly. He was actually relieved, which he hoped Ryou didn't pick up on.

Clenching a fist, Bakura turned away from the screen and stared at anything else. Of all the things Ryou decided to communicate about with him, it _had_ to be this? Why did his host have to be so damn polite, kind, and trying to change his mind? And why did that sentence have to rhyme?

He regretted listening in on the double duel with the Paradox Brothers.

Even worse, he couldn't even believe his own emotional reactions to the conversation he'd had with Ryou just then. It was surprising even to him to have gotten that angry, let alone around his host. How did he just _lose_ it like that? Their interactions tended to be, at best, neutral and civil. Maybe with a snide remark or a chuckle from Bakura's end, depending on the situation. Now he was exposed to his host, who no doubt was having a ball with this information.

With a heavy sigh, he sat down on his desk chair and leaned on his thighs, staring at the wall. It was undeniable. Marik had been his only real friend in a long time. Ever, actually. Now here he was, back yet again at square one.

 _Alone_.

Well, unless you counted that he was now among Dartz's underlings. They weren't exactly up to his preferred standards of evil cohorts, but for now, they would have to do. He just hoped with more exposure and time around them during their meetings that they would be a vast improvement over before.

No more did he have to deal with Rex and Weevil laughing at words that were vaguely sex-related. No more did he have to deal with Steve Luna and Steve Umbris (or was it Lumis and Umbra? He had a feeling that was the case) and their constant moon talk. No more did he have to deal with Zorc being, well, Zorc. Well, okay, that part wasn't too bad, it was just that Zorc didn't do very much these days when he wasn't busy on his new show. But no more did he have to deal with everyone's stupidity!

Then again, it also meant Marik as well. At the time, he felt he was willing to accept the decision and was so focused on his new goal that he figured, bugger it. It was Future Bakura's problem. He could handle it, Future Bakura usually had to deal with long-term plans anyway.

Well, now Future Bakura became Present Bakura was dealing with it and he _hated it_. Every bit of it! These stupid feelings. These stupid moments and emotions taking away from his vengeance. He couldn't fight or deny them and he hated that.

Bakura sighed and glanced at his computer monitor for a brief second, then down at his lap. He couldn't believe it was going to be this hard. If if were possible to flush all of his feelings down into the Shadow Realm, he would.

But he couldn't. The feelings were eating at his heart just as he liked to eat steak. Gnawing violently and noisily, like a wild carnivore. Even parting ways with Zorc wasn't this hard or this painful. But that was different.

“Idiot. Always asking me inane questions, bothering me to no end, coming up with idiotic plans that aren't even evil, completely missing the point in everything! I'm far better off without that buggery.” Bakura ranted to himself, clutching at his hair with one hand. He then recited in a poor imitation of Marik's voice, “'Hey Bakura, what's the Spanish word for tortilla? Hey Bakura, do these pants make my butt look fat? Hey Bakura, you're a creampuff! Hey Bakura, what's this?' I don't bloody know what 'this' is Marik, I can't even _see_ what you're trying to show me!”

Bakura paused and his eyes widened, his entire body stiffening. Did that just happen? He shook his head, clutching at his temples and squeezing his eyes shut. This was ridiculous, there was no one else in the room with him and he was hearing things?!

Opening his eyes, he regained his composure and shook his head. What kind of ridiculousness was he even entertaining?

“Why am I even thinking too hard about this.” Bakura asked himself, scoffing. “What do I care. I did what I had to do in order to escape that insufferable nonsense with his so-called Evil Council of Doom. I could have spilled so much more blood in my wake, and so much more.”

He scoffed again. Hearing nothing from his host within the Ring, Bakura relaxed and continued his little monologue. What else was there to do, anyway?

“Instead, there I was having to... I don't know, film his stupid self-indulgent film. Or watch him play a stupid video game. Or go to some shop he wanted to check out and watch his face light up when he saw something really cool that he wanted...” Bakura's voice began to soften slightly as a wistful sigh escaped him. “Then he would inevitably pull me into the shop, look at all the things that caught his eye, point out all the things, ask me what something was. He would be all smiles and excited the entire time, like a child on his birthday. Then he would find something he wants, ask if we can buy it, I would tell him no, he would beg, I would still say no, but then I would cave so he would shut up and we could leave. Bloody idiot.”

Despite the insult, there was no heat behind it. Instead he just smirked and shook his head, amused.

“So dimwitted, I can't say I met anyone more stupid. Well, except for Tristan, but the bar of stupidity is so high with him that it's impossible to surpass, isn't it. At least now I no longer have to worry about all of that. He could drag some other poor sod into his idiot plans anyway. I don't care. I really don't care. No matter how pretty he is... He may have been the only true friend I ever had, but that's gone now.”

He glanced at his computer again, his eyes fell on the folder with his music. Maybe some tunes would would help, even if not by too much. Bakura opened the player, of _course_ skipping the stupid update option, and relaxed as he started the shuffle.When it finally landed on a song he liked, he sighed and turned from the screen for a moment. He _had_ to get his thoughts straight. Especially since there would be a meeting with Dartz and the rest of the council later. Hopefully it would mean that they could _do_ something for once.

Even if it meant sitting through Dartz's incomprehensible and bastardized cover of _Sweet Home Alabama_.

What was with Dartz, anyway? Oh well, maybe over time he'd figure it out.

Bakura stared at his phone, which sat innocently on his desk, where Ryou had left it. Nothing new since the last attempted text from Marik, which he wasn't sure was a relief or not. He reached for it and then went to his contacts. When upon reaching Marik's, he hesitated, and was about to select “Delete”. All it would take was one touch. Just one.

Straining for a few seconds, Bakura groaned and instead hit the back option. No. He couldn't do it. Deleting his number wouldn't solve anything and it would just leave him anguished.

“He'll keep trying. Then he'll soon realize he's better off without me.” Bakura muttered.

That in itself was hard to digest, but sadly true. Marik was so unlike the other villains in this series and not even that evil. Mischievous and petty, sure, but evil? He was more than just a villain. He had potential to better his life and deserved it. His childish nature, excitement for things, and overall upbeat attitude just showed how he was more than just an evil villain.

During their time together, Bakura feared all he would do was make the boy just like him. Bitter, angry, alone, and not caring about much. That wasn't Marik at all and seeing him in a downtrodden mood was never a good sign.

Bakura exhaled, shaking his head at the thoughts. No wonder he was so drawn to Marik, his lust for life was actually endearing even if it got annoying plenty of times. That and he was exceedingly attractive and sexy. Absolute perfection. Even when they first met, that desire was strong.

What he _still_ wouldn't give to take that sexy Egyptian to bed and fuck him senseless. Or rather, let Marik be the one topping him.

Oh, if Marik walked through that door, half or completely naked and declared the feeling to be mutual, Bakura wouldn't even _hesitate_.

Unable to help it, Bakura glanced at the closed door, waited, and then inwardly kicked himself.

“Oh bugger, I knew that wouldn't happen and _yet_ I looked anyway.”

Right then his phone went off and nearly made him jump. His heart was sinking and he dreaded looking at the screen. But he picked it up and looked, finding his fear to be true. Marik was calling him.

Bakura stared at the screen, his thumb hovering over the green icon, feeling so tempted. Every bit of his being was in a serious tug-o-war right now. He sat, staring at the little photo of Marik's midriff, his name, his number. His hand trembled slightly and sweat poured down his forehead. Letting out a strangled noise, he tossed the phone aside, to which it landed near his pillow. After a few more rings it finally stopped.

Not even sure if he was relieved or not, Bakura sat there for what felt like eternity. Finally, after a little while, let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and stood up to retrieve the phone. But just as he reached the bed, a notification went off. Grumbling, Bakura picked up the phone and saw that Marik had left a voicemail message. He'd deleted the ones from before, having been unable to muster up the strength to listen to them.

Even right this second, Bakura considered deleting it, but something compelled him. He wasn't sure what or why, but it felt as though his mind were running away from himself. Just like that, he opened the voicemail and held the phone to his ear. Sure enough, Marik's voice poured in from the other end and it sent his heart into a tailspin.

“ _Hey Bakura, I'm gonna get kebabs from that place we like. You want your usual? You know, for later? If you change your mind? I'll get it for you and I'll get the little cake you like._ ” Marik was saying, clearly trying to sound cheerful, but there were cracks in his voice. “ _Hope you saw that sandwich I made you. No crust this time! It's peanut butter and jelly. Well you better get over here and eat it! It can't eat itself! If food could eat itself, would it taste how good it is?_ ”

A pause. It sounded like Marik was either moving things around or shuffling, Bakura wasn't sure. He just kept listening, his hand trembling slightly as the voice of his friend filled his ears. Was it possible to enjoy hearing someone's voice and yet dreading it at the same time?

“ _C'mon Bakura, you can still come back, I know I hate Dartz and everything but I don't hate you! Well okay I hate you and all but not in the way I hate him! He can die and go to the Shadow Realm for all I care! That's the kind of hate I feel! But the hate I have for you is special and I still have it! I didn't touch your spot on the couch and I left your book here! C'mon Bakura it's too quiet in here without you!'_

Feeling his knees going weak, Bakura quickly sat himself on his bed and clutched the phone even tighter. A part of him wanted to _stop_ listening, it was getting to be too much. But no matter how much his brain willed his hand to let it down, it was useless.

There was a sniffle from the recorded message and Bakura realized, oh no. He had made a huge mistake.

“ _Damn it Bakura WHY are you doing this to me it's not fair! Just come back already this isn't funny anymore! I know you betrayed me but frig it just get back over here!_ ” Another sniffle and what sounded like Marik trying not to sob. But then it got worse as he started singing, combined with his emotional voice cracks. “ _'Should've known better than to cheat a friend and waste the chance that I'd been given! So I'm never gonna dance again the way I danced with you'-hoo-hoo-hoooooo_!”

His singing divulged into full-blown crying for a few moments and then the voicemail cut out. Bakura sat there for a few moments, still holding the phone to his ear, listening to nothing, and unmoving.

Then his fingers loosened, the phone falling onto the bed beside him.

Bakura buried his face with his hands, shoulders occasionally trembling, and his mind on the verge of exploding with all these damn _emotions_. He hunched over, breathing heavily and clutched at his skin. This was insane and completely unlike _anything_ he'd ever felt before, let alone for another person. Was there truly no escaping how much Marik meant to him?

Sure, Marik was dumb as bricks and oblivious to how much Bakura wanted to jump his bones. Sure, his plans could be stupid and end up falling through. Sure, holding a conversation wasn't always the easiest thing. Sure, he could be bothersome and annoying. _Very_ irritating. It wasn't easy being a softspoken, more introverted type and dealing with someone who was loud, in your face, obnoxious and _very_ hammy. All of that was true.

At the same time, Marik being around made Bakura feel less lonely. A lot less lonely. Marik was always there for him when he truly needed it. Such as whenever Bakura accidentally came too close to marshmallows, which he was highly allergic to and would end up bedridden for about five days. Marik was always there to help and take care of him.

In the mornings during leisure days, Bakura would come into the kitchen and the newspaper (he still had no idea how they got newspapers) would already be on the table along with a mug holding a teabag just waiting for some hot water. While Marik would be trying to make toast and singing silly songs, greeting Bakura with a variant of “Good morning, sleepyhead!”and commenting on how messy his hair looked.

Whenever he was having a bad day, Marik would sometimes insist on trying to cheer him up. Sure, the attempts were nonsensical and not helping, but it was the thought that counted. Marik would pout at him, call him Grumpy Cat, and try everything possible to make him smile. Admittedly, Bakura couldn't recall knowing anyone who had tried that hard to do so.

Wait, no, Marik was the only person who ever got close enough to him for that.

Marik tried hard in his own ways to give Bakura stuff, even if sometimes the attempt was misguided. But he did strike a bulls-eye quite a bit too. One year he'd given Bakura a knife that he was very, _very_ proud of finding and boasted about it, knowing Bakura would like it. But of course, it turned out that the knife Marik found was the same as another knife, the one he had named Slicey. Marik was upset and yelled about how was he supposed to know, it's not like he saw them everyday and remembered all the details. Bakura just laughed, evilly, and said of course he'd keep it. You can never have too many knives. It didn't matter, he made it that it was Slicey's twin brother and named it Cutty.

Then Marik made up for it by buying him a dagger designed after an ancient Egyptian ceremonial blade. Bakura loved that dagger. He kept it in a safe box with a couple of other special knives. He almost didn't want to use it it was so beautiful, but of course he did a few times. He made sure those kills were extra awesome.

They argued and bickered, hurled insults and acted petulant. The start of their partnership wasn't an easy one, that was for sure. But at the end of the day, they were true friends. No matter how much he might have tried to deny it.

What they'd had was nothing like he'd ever had or felt before. While Bakura would never say he was 'happy' in his life, being with Marik was the closest thing to it. He'd felt _content_. The loss of his family and his friends, his desire for vengeance, it was all prevalent in his life for the past five thousand years. But Marik lifted his spirits in a way that _nothing_ ever did since that horrible tragedy of Kul Elna. Bakura never saw it coming. Not outside of bloodshed and revenge against the Pharaoh.

Then of course, there was another element he couldn't change. Bakura was immortal, essentially, with his spirit stored in the Millennium Ring. He could live on forever. Marik, however, was a mortal. He would die eventually if some other accident or illness or circumstance didn't kill him. Bakura didn't like to imagine losing Marik to _death_ one day. Losing someone else who meant so much to him, Bakura refused to entertain the thought. Anytime it surfaced, it went dark. He _couldn't_ lose someone else. Not after already losing his loved ones.

If someone told him that his partnership with Marik would make him feel this way, he would've thought they were insane and probably an idiot.

Even on a day when the two of them did absolutely nothing of importance and just hung around in their hideout was an improvement. Such as when Marik would play a video game either for a Let's Play video or just on his own while Bakura sat back and watched, sometimes chiming in with commentary. Or to laugh when Marik made an innuendo without realizing it. Or flirt with him very, very suggestively. Or when they would argue over something stupid. Or when Bakura had to correct him about something. Or when they hurled insults.

Their life together was the only thing in his life that ever truly made him feel as though things could be okay. That he _could_ feel a little bit better. A little less lonely. A little less vengeful.

Hearing Marik's voice reminded him of that.

Of course he wouldn't dare use the word “love”. That was absurd and used only by the good guys. Whatever it was, it was how he felt around Marik. _Toward_ Marik, especially. It was something that was truly their own. The closest thing to true love that he was ever going to get. A villainous version of soul mates, even if he didn't believe in that kind of tripe, but it was close enough. It was a beautiful, yet painful, yet wonderful, yet horrifying feeling.

He knew all of this for some time, but it felt as though it were more of a dawning realization than ever. Of course he hated it, but there was no escaping it. It may have been alien to him, but it was there.

Marik's heartbreak was prevalent and it hurt to know _he_ was the cause of it. It was not supposed to be like this. The one person who meant anything to him, the one person he would never destroy or hurt on purpose. Not once did he ever care about the way he affected someone like he did now.

Ryou was right. Everything he'd said was right. That was why Bakura felt so angered and defensive during their exchange. There was no escaping it.

Bakura trembled, peering with one eye down at his phone, and his breathing quickened yet again. He looked away, lowering his head considerably and stilled his body from the trembling.

“Marik...” He uttered, his voice soft and cracked. “I...”

It hurt to think but it was impossible to deny. He missed his friend.

Hands falling from his face, Bakura stared at his shoes listlessly, his eyes glazed over and his form hunched over. This was all his fault. He couldn't go back on it. He'd brought this on himself and hurt the only person he genuinely cared about. He deserved the pain.

“I'm sorry.”


	3. Bonus Cybering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's a fun little bonus for this silly story! :D I wasn't planning on it at all. But as I was putting the finishing touches to the story, I got the crazy and funny idea to have our two estranged lovebirds unknowingly cybering. As they were all this time! But moreso!
> 
> I thought it would be a fun way to end it! Nothing's changed, it's just a random day when they unknowingly cyber with each other! Inspired greatly by the concept introduced in Little Kuriboh's “Neko Porno for shadowwolf” video and of course his fanfic “Midknight at the Oasis”!
> 
> Mutual pining and distant pining is just delicious.
> 
> ~If I could reach the stars
> 
> I'd give them all to you
> 
> And you'd love me
> 
> Love me like you used to do~
> 
> \--

BLISHYTHEBISHY: HELLO INTERNET CYBER LADY GIRLFRIEND!!!

  
  


Midknight: Well hello, it’s been a while.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: I'm lonely, can we talk?

  
  


Midknight: Of course, I'm not busy. Anything on your mind?

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: I was feeling horny and I don’t mean with actual horns because that’s weird! I’m not a horned person! Do they exist?

  
  


Midknight: Not really. But what a coincidence on the horny matter, because I’m horny as well. 

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: Since we’re both horny, we should cyber!

  
  


Midknight: So do I, honestly. I’ve been such a lonely girl too.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: LIVING IN A LONELY WORLD! YOU TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOING ANYWHERE!!!

  
  


Midknight: Cute. Well, since we’re two lonely, horny people, that sounds like a lovely idea.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: Getting on a train at midnight and going anywhere?

  
  


Midknight: No, not that. I'm talking about your suggestion that we cyber.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: YES! Don’t worry my lady you have the most awesome hot man around to help you with that!

  
  


Midknight: I’m already taking my shirt off and I’ll have you know that I’m not wearing a bra. Why would I when I want to have my amazing lady breasts that totally exist all for you?

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: Aw, you’re so sweet! I’ll give them a nice squeeze! Nice and squishy! But don’t forget about your butt! I hope you aren’t wearing panties!

  
  


Midknight: With you, I wouldn’t dream of it. You know that I would have my tight vagina at easy access for you at all times. In fact, right now I have a very feminine skirt riding up my legs and over my waist. You have all the easy access you need.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: YAY! I’m already touching you and feeling your super soft skin! Now I’m squeezing your pretty buttocks!

  
  


Midknight: Oh yes, that’s exactly what I need. I’m getting so wet. I’m already playing with myself and anticipating you. My fingers are teasing along my vagina, but my other hand is free.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: I don’t even need to touch myself! But touch me anyway because I like it when you do that!

  
  


Midknight: Of course I’ll touch it for you. It’s so big I can barely get my fingers around it, but that's what I like.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: It is very big, but you know that already! Now lie down on your back and let me look at you!

  
  


Midknight: I’m on my back right now and I’m looking up at your handsomeness. I can feel my body anticipating our fucking.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: I’m spreading your legs and touching your wet vagina! I have magic fingers after all!

  
  


Midknight: Your fingers are amazing and feel so good. I’m getting so wet just from your touch alone.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: I’m going to use my tongue and you know it’s amazing!

  
  


Midknight: Oh yes, give me that talented tongue of yours.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: Lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick! I am licking you now and it’s delicious! Lick lick lick lick lick lick lick lick!

  
  


Midknight: Yes! I’m grabbing at your luscious hair and holding you down because I’m so addicted to your tongue. I even bring my hand to my breast and play with it since it’s so sensitive.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: You taste so good and now I’m fingering you too!

  
  


Midknight: Since I’m a girl, I can come multiple times so it’s all right if you get me off right now. I just came, but don’t stop, you feel so good. You have such nimble fingers, I imagine.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: YES! While I do that, I’m also touching myself!

  
  


Midknight: I’m going to repay the favour you know that, right? Come here and let me put that in my mouth. I want your cock so bad.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: OKAY! I WILL GIVE THAT TO YOU!

  
  


Midknight: I'll take your cock in my hand and start pumping it. I can already see precum leaking from the tip. That's it, there we go. I’m pumping you and then I’m bringing the tip to my mouth so I can lick it. I'm going to close my mouth around the tip and taste you.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: Your tongue is just as nice as mine!

  
  


Midknight: Of course it is, I’ve had plenty of time to hone my skills. Now I’ll take your entire girth into my mouth and I’ll also play with your bollocks. I'm going to deep throat you as I go along.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: I don’t know how close I am to coming yet but it might happen!!

  
  


Midknight: Don’t worry, I want you to come inside me, anyway. Now I’ll lay back and spread my legs, my wet vagina all ready for you. I’ll beckon you with my finger.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: I'm coming over to you right now! You’re such a good girl!

  
  


Midknight: Am I? Here I presumed I was a bad little girl.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: Bad girl? Wait, why are you a bad girl?

  
  


Midknight: Wouldn’t you like to know? I’m such a bad, bad, naughty girl, I’ll have you know. My behaviour is unacceptable.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: OKAY THEN! I WILL HANDCUFF YOU TO THE BED YOU BAD GIRL!

  
  


Midknight: Yes! I'm a bad girl and deserve such punishment! Now I'm handcuffed and at your mercy. I'm looking at you, imploring you to do whatever you want to me. You know I like being subjugated.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: Now I’ll spank you!! Smack you right on your butt!

  
  


Midknight: Oh yes! I’m a naughty little bitch and should be punished! Right there on my ass! Hold on, let me get my ankles up to your shoulders so that you may have better access.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: I’m going to keep smacking you on your ass! Now I magically have a riding crop and will use it on you! SMACK SMACK SMACK! SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK!

  
  


Midknight: Oh yes it hurts so good! Right there! I'm a naughty young lady and need to know my place!

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: Ouch I think my hand hurts from the spanking! But that's okay because I have another one! SMACK! SMACK! SMACK! SMACKITY! I am a Spanker! I'm the Master Spanker!

  
  


Midknight: Yes! Yes! Yes! I was in need of such a good spanking because of how much of a naughty girl I am. My ass is sore now, your handprints all over both cheeks, but so worth it.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: I REIGN SUPREME AS THE MASTER SPANKER!

  
  


Midknight: I'm so wet right now, I came at least once while you spanked me.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: Now, I'll put it into your vagina! Since you're so wet, it fits perfectly!

  
  


Midknight: Yes! You feel so good and so big, I need this and I want you inside me.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: You're feeling so tight and it's amazing!

  
  


Midknight: Yes!! Faster!

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: GOTTA GO FAST!

  
  


Midknight: Yes! Yes! Yes! Harder!

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: I'm thrusting super fast and holding on tight to you!

  
  


Midknight: I have my legs around your waist so you can deeply penetrate me. I'm grabbing at your hair and kissing you! Come inside me!

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: I don't know if I can go faster but I'm going to try! I'm glad I can look at your face that I bet is beautiful while I do it!

  
  


Midknight: Sure, then you can take me from behind when we go for round two.

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: OKAY I WILL! GOING FASTER NOW!

  
  


Midknight: I’m going to come again!

  
  


BLISHYTHEBISHY: ME TOO I’M GOING TO COME INSIDE YOU!!

  
  


Midknight: Yes!! Right inside where I can feel it all!

  
  


* * *

  
  


“ _Marik…_ ” Bakura moaned in pleasure as he continued masturbating. Whoever this desperate, random idiot was on Skype that he cybered with, he strangely reminded him of Marik and of course he had to take it. Especially since this was one of his unfortunately lonely, horny moments, and only fantasies of that stupid, sexy Egyptian that still remained to be the guy of his dreams could help.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Ah... _Bakura!_ ” Marik moaned out in a completely different tone than he usually used for his now former partner. It didn't even matter that he would be feeling shame and confusion in a few minutes after coming down from his high. All he could think of were Bakura's piercing brown eyes filled with lust, gazing up at him with hunger as he lay on the bed.


End file.
